


The Rings

by BenTylerShook



Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Fighting, How Do I Tag, but i felt like posting it, this was for school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 14:44:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20098891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenTylerShook/pseuds/BenTylerShook
Summary: As Bob came out of the Mustang, I noticed the rings on his fingers. I looked over at Ponyboy, backing up against the fountain, remembering the night they jumped me, some months ago.(The night Johnny was jumped from Johnny's POV)





	The Rings

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished an Outsiders book study, and one of the things I had to do was write about the night Johnny was jumped but from his POV. I felt liked posting it. I wrote this like the night before it was technically due and didn't bother to really proof read it so continue with caution.

As Bob came out of the Mustang, I noticed the rings on his fingers. I looked over at Ponyboy, backing up against the fountain, remembering the night they jumped me, some months ago.

~~

A walk. That’s all I wanted! Just a quick walk to clear my head and get away from my parents. As I was passing by the football field, I decided to try to find the football and practice some kicks. As I was looking, a blue Mustang pulled up. I tried to get away from them, but a big one with a lot of rings stopped me. I kept struggling to get away, but when a few more Socs came out of the car, I gave up. They started threatening me. They threatened anything and everything they could. It scared me. Really scared me. Before I knew it, the boy the rings started hitting me. Hard. So hard it didn’t take long before I could taste the blood that was dripping from around my face. I felt hands on my arms and shoulders, holding me in place as the Soc with the rings kept hitting me. Eventually, my face started going numb from the pain and my knees buckled. It seems the Socs holding me got tired of doing so and let me fall to the ground. I groaned as I hit the ground, earning myself a kick in the gut. I couldn’t tell who was kicking, my face being shoved in the ground. Soon more Socs joined. They shouted more taunts and threats as they kept kicking me beating me. I got so out of it that I couldn’t even tell when they stopped kicking. I layed there for what felt like hours, face to the ground. Maybe it was hours. My concept of time was slim to nil. It started getting dark, and I was convinced I was going to die there, until I felt someone turn me over. I could hear more people coming, too. I felt one of them lift me up, laying me against something. Maybe their shoulder. He started talking to me. It took a minute but I managed to make out his voice as Soda’s. I told him what happened, starting to sob. At some point I noticed that the rest of the boys had gathered around us on the ground. They took me to the Curtis house and patched me up. 

~~

I snapped out of my thoughts just in time for the boy without the rings to start talking.


End file.
